Lista de canciones descartadas
En esta lista de canciones ''descartadas, se encontrarán canciones de Taylor Swift que fueron pensadas para un álbum, pero no terminó incluída en el track list final del mismo. Swift comenzó su carrera musical luego de firmar con Big Machine Records en 2005 y lanzar su primer álbum autotitulado ''Taylor Swift en 2006. Desde ese entonces, Swift ha lanzado 6 álbumes de estudio, 4 álbumes en vivo, 2 extended plays y más de 40 sencillos. (véase Discografía) A * "A Little More Like You" * "Acting Like A Boy" * "All Night Dinner" * "Am I Ready For Love" * "American Boy" * "Angelina" * "Anymore" B * "Babe" — descarte de Red (2012), pero fué lanzado por Sugarland en 2018, con Swift como invitada * "Beautiful Day" * "Being With My Baby" * "Better Off" * "Bother Me" * "Boys and Love" * "Brand New World" * "Brought Up That Way" * "By The Way" C * "Can I Go With You" * "Castles Crumbling" * "Check Out This View" * "Closest To A Cowboy" * "Cross My Heart" D * "Dark Blue Tennessee" * "Didn't They" * "Don't Hate Me For Loving You" * "Don't You" * "Down Came The Rain" * "Drama Queen" E F * "Fall Back On You" * "Firefly" * "Foolish One" G * "Gail's Song" * "Go Slow" * "Going Louder Folks" * "Goodbye Butterfly" * "Gracie" H * "Heaven" * "Hers" * "His Lies" * "Honey Baby" I * "I Bet You Think About Me" * "I Can See You" * "I Know What I Want" * "I Need You Now" * "I Used To Fly" * "I Wished On A Plane" * "I'm Looking Out For You" * "In The Pouring Rain" J * "Just South of Knowing Why" K * "Kid In The Crowd" L * "Let's Go" * "Live for the Little Things" * "Long Time Coming" * "Look At You Like That" * "Love They Haven’t Thought of Yet" * "Love to Lose" * "Lucky You" M * "Made Up You" * "Making Up For Lost Love" * "Mandolin" * "Matches" * "Me and Britney" * "Mr. Perfectly Fine" * "My Cure" * "My Turn To Be Me" N * "Nashville" * "Never Fade" * "Never Mind" * "None of the Above" O * "One Thing" * "One Way Ticket" * "Our Last Night" P * "Perfect Have I Loved" * "Permanent Maker" * "Point of View" Q R * "R.E.V.E.N.G.E" * "Rain Song" * "Ride of Our Lives" S * "Same Girl" * "Scream" * "Someone Just Told Me" * "Someone Loves You" * "Spinning Around" * "Stupid Boy" * "Sugar" * "Sunshine" * "Sweet Tea And God's Graces" T * "This Is Really Happening" * "The Diary of Me" * "Thirteen Blocks (Can’t Call It Love)" * "Tennessee" * "Too Beautiful" * "Today" * "Timeless" * "Til Brad Pitt Comes Along" * "This One's Different" * "This Here Guitar" * "That's When" * "That's Life" * "Ten Dollars and a Six Pack" * "Tell Me" U * "Under My Head" V W * "Wait For Me" * "Welcome Distraction" * "We Were Happy" * "What Do You Say" * "What to Wear" * "Who I've Always Been" * "Wonderful Things" * "Writing Songs About You" X Y * "You" * "You All Over Me" * "You Do" * "You Don't Have to Call Me" * "Your Anything" * "Your Picture" Z Categoría:Canciones